Switching places
by All eyes on me
Summary: Tobias and Jake both miss Rachel but will one of them be williing to risk their own life to get her back
1. Default Chapter

Tobias sat alone in his tree, of course that how hawks like to hunt, alone

Tobias sat alone in his tree, of course that how hawks like to hunt, alone. He searched the ground. Maybe he was looking for something. He knew what he wanted to find and that was her. He knew although that all his days and hopeless minutes of searching for her were done in vain. What was the point of hunting of killing isn't that why they were in this mess anyway. Killing, the taste of blood in his mouth. He didn't know what to expect from himself anymore. This was too intense for him. His hawk brain knew the instincts of killing but the human brain didn't understand the constant taste of blood the hunger for it. Of course he had eaten meat but hunting it was a different story. He knew he had killing over and over. Not just mice ethier and array of images filled his mind. Why was he so worried all he wanted was to eat? He looked down and saw him the one person he hated his natural enemy from now and until he got Rachel back. Jake Berenson. What was he doing in his meadow, where was he going and what on earth did he want. It was he that been part of the reason Tobias stayed in that stupid war. Of course he was the reason Rachel was now nothing but ashes. How dare he even think of showing his face here? How dare he. 

Jake looked up and saw him of course he knew who it was the fierce yet over whelming glare he received upon entry was enough to know that. He look up at what he knew was Tobias "I am sorry I killed her I would do anything to get her back ya know" Tobias glared at him in humor Yeah right then why did you send her on a suicidal mission on her own "We have all made mistakes in this war you alone should know that. " Jake knew he had hurt him being a hawk was Tobias' pressure point he knew where to hit him but he also knew he didn't deserve the way he was treating him. He paused "I would give me own life to see her alive again" Suddenly a large eye appeared. "Yes Crayack"

"Well,well,well so I hear you want you little Rachel back"

"Did I not make myself clear on it"

"Yes but I wanna hear it again"

"I would give my own life to have her back again"

"It is done" 

Suddenly Jake disappeared and Rachel stood in full morphing uniform ready to charge. "Let me at them. Let me at them" Tobias morphed to his human body, ran to her and embraced her with open arms. "Rachel I…." 

"No time for that why are we here and not there"

"We won Rach and you died"

"I did! Oh yeah then how am I…."

"Jake!!" 

Crayack was gone and so was Jake but was he dead or was this one of Crayacks games?


	2. Switching places Part 2

Crayak looked at me with his one evil red eye.For once the sight that had once invaded my dreams and terrified me no longer made me feel threatened in his midst.Maybe it was because this time I was facing him to save someone that I loved dearly.Rachel.There had been many times Rachel had stuck her neck out to save my worthless bones.Now I had brought her back.I hope she is happy.Suddenly crack laughed a laugh like I have never heard and wish I never had to hear again.   
"Little human of course she is happy.Besides this is the least you could do.After all your stupidity did cost her her life."  
"She was just following orders.I would have done the same thing.We had no choice."  
"Yes you like to tell yourself that don't you when in reality,you had all the choice in the world.All you had to do is snap your fingers and they hopped to attention.Want to tell me about choices now little human"  
"I made desicons that had to be made for the safety of my team"  
"Yes but you lost one of that team didn't you"  
"That doesnt matter anymore.I'm here shes there"  
"True too true"  
Then he laughed again.Yet I though about what he said.I did have a choice was this the right one.I mean I didn't kill her why did I take her place."Because Jake,your a leader"I told myself"and when your a leader everything is your responsiblitly"  
  
Rachel and Tobias looked around.Was this really happening or was it some bizzare dream.Ethier way he had her.If only for a moment she was his again.Rachel sat down on a log."I give up Tobias,hes gone"  
"Yeah well its his fault"  
"How do you figure that one"  
"He killed you"  
"No he didnt some big ass stupid polar bear killed me"  
"Yeah but he sent you on a suicidal mission"  
"Those are the best kind.Where else can you find blood and guts for free huh?"  
Tobias laughed.For the first time in months he felt like he was an entire person again,not just half.Suddenly they heard a noise behind them.Tobias turned around to see Cassie staring him eye to eye."Did Jake find you...Oh my god Rachel is that..is it really" Cassie asked  
"In the flesh"she replied.  
Cassie flung her arms around her.Both girls embraced.Cassie began to cry."Oh my god.....how?"she asked.This was deffinatly an answer nethier of them wanted to give her."Well Cass ya see.Jake and Tobias had an agument and Jake well I guess you could say he wanted to undo what he believes he did wrong.So basicly he umm told Crayak take him is exchange for bringing me back to life. "Rachels version didnt do the story any justice.Especially not for Tobias."Let me get this straight",Cassie,"You let the man I love dissapear to an evil eye that wants nothing more than to torture him"  
"See its not so bad once you say it out loud is it"  
"Tobias how could you"  
"I wanted her back.Plus he should be totured.Think of what he has done to us the past 5 years ,Cassie.Think of all the lives we have taken"  
"Think of it this way Tobias.Where would you be had it not been for him huh?He saved our asses when we needed him.We were a burden to him.He was 12 years old with humanity on his shoulders and leading a pack of his peers into battle couldn't have been easy.He had to plan and stragize everything to keep us from getting the living hell beat out of us."  
"Yeah Cassie but.."  
"But nothing Tobias."  
There was silence among the three of them.All of them thinking about him.Where is was.If and was and why he would do something like that.Was he just trying to make himself feel better.Or deep down was there a super human.A super Jake that they had never seen.They looked up and the sky and wondered.......  
  



End file.
